


"When you run with The Doctor, it feels like it will never end, but however hard you try, you can't run forever."

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Missy Deserved Better, No Beta Reader - We will die like Missy, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Which is to say "Death is for other people" (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: Snippets of life after The Doctor.(Could be seen as in the same universe as 'I see the star's in your eyes')
Relationships: Jackie Tyler & Pete Tyler, Jackie Tyler & Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Pete Tyler (Pete's World) & Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	"When you run with The Doctor, it feels like it will never end, but however hard you try, you can't run forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

" _When you run with The Doctor_ "

* * *

Rose looked out of the window and sighed softly. It had been 10 years since Bad Wolf Bay, but it still hurt her to think about. She still loved him mind. She wondered if he traveled with anyone new now, or whether he had regenerated yet. Knowing him, he probably had.

Rose Harley Tyler-Smith had learnt the hard way what running with The Doctor meant.

It meant danger, and sorrow, and bitter, bitter anger.

It meant missing, and lost, and terrible, terrible truths.

It meant being special, and being loved, and horrifying, horrifying changes.

It meant home wasn't home, and barely recognising the person you've become, and terrifying, terrifying nightmares.

It meant accepting that no-one is perfect, not even The Doctor. _Especially_ not The Doctor.

Rose was happy, she was content. She missed him, but she didn't _need_ him. _That_ is what running with The Doctor meant. Finding who you truly are.

She turned around and walked into the living room, where all the people she loved were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reveiw?


End file.
